


dance for the ones you love

by Thorinsmut



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU: gender changes, Complete, Dancing, Established Relationship, Everything is very gay, F/F, Fingering, Kissing, Modern AU, Music, One Shot, Rock Band AU, Trans Character, hands can be sexy too, lol what is canon, nwalin holiday exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: Erebor was by far Nori's favorite venue, and The Lost Heirs of Durin her favorite band.After all, she'd been Dwalin's fangirl since before there was even a band.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syntheticcathedral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticcathedral/gifts).



> Vii asked for modern lesbians and something with Dwalin's musical skills. I hope Rock Band AU fulfills your desire!
> 
> see the end for a small content note

The band was great.

They hadn't always been. Nori had watched them when the only venue The Lost Heirs of Durin played was their practice space in the garage, stealing evenings and weekends away from their regular jobs and still learning to work together. They'd come so far since there. Tonight, their energy reverberated into the crowd, making them wild and sending energy crashing back to the stage.

Thorin and Dis pulled double-duty with vocals and the modified harp or electric mandolin, respectively. The sisters belted their hearts out, harmonies mingling. Gloin was on drums, Frerin in the back on the keyboard. Dwalin, on the electric cello, pulled the whole thing together.

And Nori, Nori _danced_.

Erebor was hands down Nori's favorite venue. It felt like home to her, with almost every jacket decorated with a pride flag of some variety—bright eyed baby queers with rainbows painted on their cheeks excited to be amongst their own for the first time rubbing elbows with the elders who'd built the community from the ground up. Nori felt perfectly safe in a slinky little gray dress, dancing her heart out in the crowd. Nori had friends in the crowd and more than enough offers of dancing partners, but she usually preferred to dance alone and that desire was respected.

Well, not entirely alone. She danced for Dwalin.

Dwalin was gorgeous on stage, tight white tanktop and dark jeans fitting her body like a glove, a touch of glitter sparkling like stars on her skin, the sides of her head shaved, and the rest of her hair dyed blue and tied back in a ponytail. The sweeping industrial curves on her electric cello, so different from a traditional one, only highlighted the solid strength of her body. Her performance was a dance too, moving to the beat Gloin supplied as she worked the cello over, bringing the most harmonious tones to life and making the entire place throb.

The lights were bright on the stage, but as always Dwalin was looking out past them. To Nori. Smiling when their eyes managed to meet.

When there was break between sets Dwalin drank half a bottle of water and poured the rest of it over her head, shaking like a dog, and Nori grinned at the fluttering sighs that surrounded her at the sight. Dwalin tossed the empty bottle aside and stalked to the front of the stage. She hunkered down, hand reaching out to Nori, eyes on no one but her—ignoring her squealing fangirls. Nori took it immediately, was pulled in close and kissed breathless.

Dwalin was burning hot—always was when she was performing, and that warmth flooded from her all the way through Nori's dance-heated body. The cool drops of water that fell from Dwalin onto Nori hardly even registered, just as unimportant as the flashes of a few cameras around them. Dwalin's hand cradled the back of Nori's head, strong but so tender. Her deep brown eyes were sparkling when she drew back.

"You're so beautiful tonight," Dwalin murmured, rubbing her thumb across Nori's cheek, and Nori shivered clear through.

"Not as beautiful as you," she answered, and Dwalin laughed her full rich laugh at that. Gloin was clattering around the drums, Dis playing a few notes on the mandolin, and Dwalin brushed her lips against Nori's one last time before leaving her to make sure the cello was still in tune. The water had soaked through the first few inches of her tanktop, turning the white fabric translucent and clinging to the top of her breasts. She looked good enough to eat, and Nori licked her lips watching her set up.

"You're so lucky," a little butchling in a leather jacket sighed, gazing soulfully after Dwalin.

Nori smiled. "I know. I was her fangirl before there was even a band." And before Nori was all the way out as a girl, but that was neither here nor there. Thorin nodded to Gloin and Frerin, and Gloin counted them off to the next song. Nori held her hand out to the little butchling.

"One dance?" she offered.

The cello soared, the crowd screamed, and Nori danced. Usually alone, occasionally with a partner, but always for Dwalin.

 

The Lost Heirs of Durin played one last encore, late at the end of the night. Thorin's voice was hoarse as she called out her thank-you's to the crowd. Dis pulled her girlfriend Farli up on the stage to sing the last song with her, Mountain Halls.

"Nori!" Dwalin reached to her, gesturing her up to the stage. "Get up here with me!"

Nori wanted to. Oh, she did, but she wasn't in pants like Farli to go clambering up. The slinky gray dress was _very_ short. But as quick as Nori realized the problem, a nearby bear did too and laced his fingers together to make a step for her. Nori took Dwalin's outstretched hand and was handed up to the stage like a princess. Dwalin even kissed the back of her hand, the electricity of a great performance dancing in her eyes.

"Give it up for Miss Nori, who danced for us when no one else did!" Thorin introduced, to cheers. Dwalin spun Nori under her arm, then let her go to pick up her bow and make the cello sing. Nori knew the song all the way in her bones, Mountain Halls was one of the first the band had ever performed. She was tired after a long night, but this Nori could dance to dead. Hard-won knowledge from years of dance classes, learning to move how she wanted, flowed easily now. Dwalin's cello thrummed through her, and she could channel it into motion, into joy. The eyes of the crowd might be on Nori now, but Dwalin's, focused on nothing but her, were the only ones that mattered.

Then the song was over, and Nori was caught up in Dwalin's strong arms and dipped low for a kiss.

"We love you Erebor!" Thorin and Dis shouted, the last goodbye of the night, and 'we love you' the crowd answered in a roar. Then the lights went down, and Dwalin pulled Nori backstage with her. Dis and Farli were already trying to climb each other like trees by the time Nori's eyes adjusted to the dimmer light. Thorin mopped her face with her ace pride t-shirt, punching Gloin in the arm and calling her congratulations to everyone else.

"You were all wonderful!" Nori managed to call out, before Dwalin swept her all the way into the little changing room she'd have for the next few hours and kicked the door closed behind them. Dwalin was burning up, charged with the high of the performance. She picked Nori clear up, squeezing her tight and mouthing hot kisses along her neck, and Nori melted. With Dwalin, she got to be the small one, delicate and desired, and it never failed to make her heart flutter. Even after all this time.

"God, Nori," Dwalin breathed, hands sliding up under the slinky dress to cup Nori's ass as she settled her on the edge of the table past experience had proven to be very sturdy. "I want you so bad."

"Yes." Nori wrapped her arms around Dwalin, pulling her close and searching out her mouth to kiss. Dwalin's energy at the end of a great night poured through the kiss and into Nori, leaving her gasping and squirming with answering desire. "This is _so much_ better than waiting for security to let me through."

"Mhm," Dwalin agreed, nipping lightly at Nori's collarbone to make her gasp. Then she tugged the slinky dress a little further down, undid the front clasp of Nori's bra with her _teeth_ , and sucked the small softness of Nori's breast into her mouth.

The only sound Nori could make then was a long high whine. Her spine arched back, pushing her chest harder into Dwalin's face. Her nerve endings were so sensitive there anymore. Nori was never going to get tired of it, of how _good_ the soft heat of Dwalin's mouth felt on her nipples, lightly sucking, her tongue flicking and circling. Nori's nails bit into Dwalin's neck and back, holding her close as she gasped and whimpered. Dwalin switched from one nipple to the other, until Nori's whole body was shaking with pleasure, then nuzzled against her sternum.

"Can I go down?" Dwalin asked as her hand slid up Nori's inner thigh to lightly squeeze between her legs.

"N-no," Nori shook her head, voice already ragged. "Just like this. Like this _please_." She tugged on Dwalin's tanktop, and Dwalin leaned back slightly to strip out of it, setting her full breasts free. Nori squeezed them, loving their plump resilience, then moved on to appreciate Dwalin's sturdy core, the strength of her shoulders. There was no part of Dwalin that wasn't perfect.

Dwalin smiled down at her, kissed her again, and then _finally_ moved her hand between Nori's legs. She teased, lightly tracing the shape of Nori's click through the slick fabric of her panties.

"Please," Nori begged again, spreading her legs wider, and Dwalin was merciful. She stroked the full length of Nori's click tucked between her legs, smooth and gentle with just enough pressure.

"Beautiful," Dwalin murmured, and nosed back down to Nori's chest to suck her nipples too. The pleasure was unrelenting, heat building up between her legs and sparking in her chest as Dwalin lightly bit down on one nipple and then the other. So much strength in her body, and such love and restraint in her attentions.

The orgasm crested, building up and then cascading through Nori in bucking waves that felt like they could go on forever. There was no time, no space, only Dwalin and pleasure and Nori hissing through her teeth to muffle her wails.

Nori was never going to get tired of the full-body orgasms, either.

She pushed at Dwalin when the oversensitivity overwhelmed her, and Dwalin stopped immediately. Dwalin gathered her up in her arms instead, holding her close through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"That's my girl," Dwalin whispered in her ear, low and growly, and Nori gasped with the little electric thrill it sent down her spine.

Her whole body was loose, warm and content, but Dwalin's wasn't. She was still wound up tight, nearly shaking as she clung to Nori.

She deserved as much as she'd given to Nori, and Nori grinned in anticipation. "Can I?" She stroked down Dwalin's firm belly to the top button of her pants.

"Yes!" Dwalin kissed Nori's neck, nearly desperate, as Nori unbuttoned it and slipped her hand into Dwalin's pants. "I've been wet for you _all night_ ," Dwalin groaned, and Nori's fingers found their goal.

"I can tell."

Dwalin's boxers were soaked, her pulse hot against Nori's fingers. She moaned, low and long with her powerful thighs quaking when Nori circled her clit. It wouldn't take long to get her to orgasm that way. Nori pressed and rubbed, and then slipped her hand further down, pressing two fingers as deep into Dwalin's sex as she could with the awkward angle. Dwalin's pants were too tight to do much with them. Nori curled them in, finding that slightly rougher patch on the front wall to tap, and Dwalin clenched down on her fingers tight, hips thrusting to rut against Nori's hand.

Nori had years of experience learning how to get Dwalin off, had spent years playing with her. She could have dragged it out for hours, but if had already _been_ hours if you counted the entire concert as foreplay. Right now Dwalin just wanted to finish, and Nori wasn't cruel enough to keep her waiting. She slipped her fingers out of Dwalin's sex and returned to her clit with her fingers all the slicker for their detour.

"Nori, Nori! Ah!" Dwalin wasn't as shy about making noise as Nori had been. Her body tensed and shook, the pleasure shouting out of her throat and then transitioning to a ragged whimper at the end when she collapsed against Nori on the table.

Nori held on to her tight, leaving her hand in place in Dwalin's pants to let her rub herself against despite the awkward angle it required of her hand. Dwalin rode through the aftershocks in little bucks and trembles, her body finally relaxing. Her weight was digging Nori's thigh into the edge of the table, so Nori nudged her up a little sooner than she would have liked.

Dwalin pushed herself upright again, bracing a majority of her weight on the table still. Nori kissed her as she slipped her hand free of Dwalin's pants and rotated her wrist to get the kink out of it.

"I need to sit," Dwalin said, and took two unsteady steps to sink into the chair. She sprawled back in it, powerful muscles in repose. She could have been a Greek statue, a study of absolute beauty. Or maybe Nori was biased.

Nori brushed her skirt down and crossed her legs, demure and ladylike on the edge of the table with her dress still pulled down off her chest and her bra undone. She hummed happily to herself as she set to licking her fingers clean of Dwalin's musky slick.

"God Nori," Dwalin breathed, watching her. "You'll be the death of me."

Nori just laughed, and took her time cleaning her fingers. Once she was done with that, though, she really did have to make herself decent. They couldn't stay in the dressing room all night.

"Let me?" Dwalin begged, when Nori began fishing around in the dress for her bra. She reached to Nori with both hands, not moving from the chair, and Nori immediately bounced down from the table to straddle her there.

Dwalin was in no hurry. She stroked Nori's hips, her waist, up her back to her shoulders, down her arms and back up before going to her chest and her sides where the cups of her bra had stashed themselves. Dwalin fastened the little butterfly clip at the center reverently, made sure it was centered properly on Nori's chest, and pressed a little kiss to it before she smoothed the straps up over Nori's shoulders and tugged the dress back over it. Her every touch was slow and worshipful, so Nori could not believe anything but that she was the most treasured thing Dwalin had ever touched.

"Let's find your top," Nori suggested. "It sounds like they're about done packing the van."

"Yeah," Dwalin agreed, but she made no move to do so. She cupped Nori's cheek, tucking stray hairs behind her ear and just looking at her. Nori leaned forward to rest her forehead against Dwalin's, sharing breath and just _being_.

They would find Dwalin's tanktop soon, and help pack up the band's gear into the van so Bofur could drive them home. A quiet drive in the dark, napping on each other in the bench seats. And then their home, and their bed to sleep what was left of the night away. All of it together, the two of them.

Soon they would have to go, but for the moment there was nothing more important than holding each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> Nori is a trans woman, who uses 'click' to refer to her anatomy. The word is a combo of 'clit' and 'dick' and also really fuckin' cute. (or at least I think so).
> 
> As always, if I have misrepresented anything, and written something unintentionally hurtful, please tell me and I swear I will make it right. I want to write better, I want to _understand_ better, and I never want to hurt anyone.  <3


End file.
